mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Turok
Joseph Turok is a boy that traveled into the Human World from his native home of Galyanna. He is the son of John Turok, and Lucifina. During his time in training, his father sent him to a Lizardman named Zania, who saw Joseph as of no practical use in combat. However, she relented and trained Joseph nonetheless, although she was very strict during his training, causing Joseph to call her Crya at times. They still share a bond not normally seen from a mentor and student. When Joseph was just 9 years old, he met the daughter of a king named Jill. Joseph, and Jill began dating for awhile, much to the disdain of her father, Lazurus. When Joseph was 13, Lazarus tried to stop him from seeing Jill. Joseph, not having any fighting experience, causes Lazurus to fall into a pit of lava. This scars Joseph, and forces him to leave his home out of fear of hurting anyone else, including Jill. Joseph enters the human world, not knowing what would await him. He soon found his way into the town of Tristram, and the villagers allowed him to stay. Enjoying the life of a blacksmith apprentice, Joseph started to forget the event that caused him to go there in the first place. He also gave up fighting and started his live anew. Abilities Joseph has access to the following abilities: Regeneration: Joseph is able to heal from many injuries in a small time span. Due to his training, he is now able to regenerate lost limbs, and his regeneration time has been reduced from 5 hours, to 2 hours. Flight: Joseph is able to summon wings and take flight. Enhanced senses: Joseph is given enhanced sight and hearing. Being able to see and hear better than a normal human. Years of practice allows him to use his senses to accurately track anyone or anything based on sound, and smell in addition to sight. Enhanced strength: After training for years, Joseph is able to lift more than an average human. Pyromancy: Joseph has trained himself to handle fire magic and use it efficiently. Marksmenship: Due to years of training and practice, Joseph is able to fire his weapons extremely accurately, being able to hit his target about 9 out of 10 times. Relations and affiliations. Lucifina: Joseph's mother, and Demon. She is a succubus and acts as a positive moral compass to Joseph. John Turok Fireseed: Joseph's Father, and human. He is part human, and part demon, and acts as a guide in Joseph's early years. Trei: Joseph's older brother, and Full blooded demon. He is a mage and can use any form of magic. Diablo (Nickname made by Joseph): Joseph's younger brother, and Full blooded demon. He is an assassin and can use any type of blade with efficiency and can easily manipulate others. Jamie Fireseed: Joseph's twin sister and Poison Golem. She is more warm hearted and kinder than Joseph, and is supportive to him. Danielle Fireseed: Oldest sister. She was originally human, but an incident in his childhood caused her to turn into an Obsidian Wurm. She is like a mother figure to Joseph, and provides support any way she can. Sophie Fireseed: Youngest Sister and ghoul. She was once a lively girl, but an incident caused her to sacrifice her life. Due to Joseph being away, he didn't know about her being born, or even dying, but they still share some sort of spiritual connection. Unnamed Demon: Joseph's alternate personality. This demon resembles Joseph, and acts as a negative moral compass to him. (Deceased) Jill: Ex girlfriend and Human. She and Joseph dated when they were young, but Jill's father ended their relationship. Joseph broke up with Jill and left her out of fear of hurting her. Jack Fireseed: Joseph's ancestor. He was with Joseph since he was a kid, and tried to corrupt him. Lazarus: Jill's father and king of a province in Galyanna. He and Joseph fought because of Lazarus' judgmental attitude towards Joseph and Jill. He is killed when Joseph accidentally knocked him into a pit of lava, traumatizing him, and forcing him to leave Galyanna. Equipment Joseph carries the following weapons and equipment onto the field of battle: Living Armor Suit: Joseph wears a suit of durable armor. The armor is made out of synthetic materials created in The Lost Land. The suit's texture is similar to rubber, and gives more protection than a full suit of steel plate armor. It also works as a form of clothing due to it working on his surface thoughts. Bow: While the official name for it is "Tek Bow" the weapon isn't made from any Hi tech equipment. The bow is instead made from animal bones, and is given a blood red coloring, giving it a more threatening appearance. The bow is used as a makeshift sniper weapon, as well as a hunting weapon.. Satchel: The satchel that Joseph carries is an ancestral heirloom that is passed down to every eldest born male in Joseph's family. Despite appearing as a small leather satchel, the item actually acts as a portable armory and survival kit. To people outside his linage, it's a simple leather bag. Watch/computer: Joseph has a Hi tech watch on his wrist that acts as a supercomputer, as well as a communications channel. Rifle: Joseph's emergency weapon is an assault rifle with medium caliber 5.56mm rounds. The rifle is capable of full automatic fire, and semi automatic fire. Handgun: Joseph's sidearms consist of a .45 with that is modified to support a sniper scope, stock, an sniper barrel. As with the rifle, ammo has to be crafted and re-armed into the magazine before it can be fired. Bowie knife: Joseph carries a bowie knife, made to be sharp enough to cut through bone. Leather Jacket: When not in armor, Joseph carries a normal Leather Jacket. Useless in a fight, but nice to wear when in towns. Strengths and weaknesses While Joseph is an incubus, he has lot of strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Kind, supportive, and forgiving. Will try as hard as he can to support his family. Weaknesses: Has a hard time forgetting the past. Suffers from Caligynephobia. Prefers to work alone. Doesn't speak often, and doesn't talk about is past, leaving him as an enigma towards others. Suffers from random spikes in libido due to being part Incubus. He has now managed to control it. Has a wound on his shoulder that won't heal, causing him to cover it up as much as he can. Quirks Has a holy lock that controls his demon powers, but sometimes summons more power than the lock could control. When under extreme stress or anger, becomes consumed by a jet black stigma, the veins changing color depending on the situation. His blood is blue instead of red, but his body still shows a red coloring when embarrassed. His eyes change color depending on the situation: Blue: Normal. Nothing special. Red: Occurs when Joseph gets extremely angry, or when in extreme stress (like when in combat). Grey: When Joseph is experiencing a Flashback. White: Occurs when Joseph is meditating, or when he's in the Spirit World. He is deeply connected to his tribal heritage as he is shown sometimes to wear tribal clothing, and tunes into his spiritual nature when alone camping. Has been known to dabble in alchemy, making a large variety of potions with different effects. Category:Characters